


Reckless Behavior

by timetopretend



Series: Training Camp [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In simplest terms, Kuroo’s a cockslut and Bokuto has the most energy. Usually, they go a round or two on their own before I get involved. Daichi fucks Kuroo too, sometimes. You’re welcome to sit back and watch. Bokuto would probably suck you off if you asked him,” Akaashi informed the newbie like he was reading the front page news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behavior

Kageyama might have only been a first year, but as someone who has known they were gay for quite a while, he had accumulated a pretty good sixth sense. His gaydar, in his opinion, was pretty damn good.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were easy, but that’s where Kageyama developed his observation skills. Counting and taking notice of exactly how Oikawa was lingering on Iwaizumi’s body. Most people saw two friends joking around, but Kageyama knew better, and he could see the slight details that he knew to look for. When they walked, if Oikawa lost his balance, Iwaizumi would grab his waist to steady him. Oikawa’s good-bye hugs always involved a few fingers tracing through Iwaizumi’s hair. Little things.

 

The first week of practice with Karasuno, Kageyama turned his eagle eye on high alert. Just out of curiosity, he needed to know who on the team could possibly play for his team. Unexpectedly, Sugawara cornered him in conversation before he could even deduce things for himself. In his own way, Sugawara managed to convey “the captain is my boyfriend and we’re practically married, also I know you’re gay” in the gentlest way, Kageyama actually felt calmed by the end of their talk, but also couldn’t remember anything he said.

 

•

 

To be honest, Kageyama had been too focused on volleyball lately to get laid. It was starting to become annoyingly obvious that something needed to happen soon or his body could cease to exist as a whole. At least, that’s how he felt. He was starting to get turned on by the smallest things, and the team was heading to training camp… the _last place_ Kageyama thought someone could find sexual gratification. 

 

Kageyama could be wrong about a lot of things. He made a lot of observations on his first day. Sure, there was a loss of privacy. There were lots of boys in one room sleeping every night, but on the other hand, Kageyama was growing very aware of the lack of supervision for hours at a time. There certainly wasn’t anyone watching to see if anyone left their sleeping bag. No one monitored the showers or checked the gyms after lights were turned off. Another thing Kageyama noticed was that everyone was _super_ gay.

 

Admittedly, the aura of the practice camp was different than times the teams have come together previously. Everyone seemed much more relaxed, with their own team, and strangers they were meeting for the first time. That relaxation made it easier to read people. The chain started with Daichi. Kageyama always assumed that Daichi had only been with his boyfriend previously, so he felt odd watching what undoubtably was Nekoma’s captain flirting with his own captain. Kuroo even winked. _Who does that in real life?_ Kageyama thought. Once he had the concluded that Kuroo was interested in guys, everything else came together. 

 

During teams’ lunch break, Kageyama sat to the side of the gym still eating while others that finished early started grabbing balls and enjoying some inter-team play. Kageyama ate while he heard the slaps and smacks of the ball hitting skin and the court. A booming holler from Bokuto caused him to look up. Kuroo had made an ungodly block on Bokuto, but the spiker’s face looked anything but dejected. He ran right under the net and tackled Kuroo to the ground. The teammates on the court seemed so unresponsive to their wrestling, that it seemed a normal occurrence for practice game play to be held up by this kind of nonsense. Bokuto had Kuroo between his legs in the middle of the volleyball court to give Kuroo his punishment for a perfect shot being disgustingly well covered. Kageyama watched Bokuto take the shirt off his back to whip it against Kuroo’s face, as Kuroo fought to shield his hair, the two were cracking up. That’s how Kageyama deduced those two were 1) weird as hell and 2) fucking.

 

Less than twenty minutes later, Kageyama was walking to refill his water bottle when he found Kuroo and Akaashi at the water fountain already. 

 

“I haven’t even made it to dinner and I already feel my energy waning,” Akaashi remarked, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

 

“Sounds like you didn’t get much sleep last night,” Kuroo said with a chuckle that Kageyama catalogued as suspicious immediately, “You two aren’t too tired to play tonight, are you?” 

 

“I might just watch tonight, because God knows Bokuto-san is going to have all the energy in the world. You will have your hands full,” Akaashi responded to Kuroo’s hopeful remark. Kuroo was leaned up against the wall over the setter. Even though Akaashi’s face seemed as plain as day, the whole conversation felt swamped with double meaning. Kageyama decided against getting more water, and added Akaashi to his mental list of people that were suspicious of sleeping with Kuroo. 

 

At Karasuno’s last practice match of the day, Kageyama heard nearly the same conversation again. This time, it was Daichi asking his boyfriend. “Are you going to play tonight?” Once again, Kageyama was uncomfortably aware they weren’t talking about volleyball. 

 

At the end of the day, Kageyama was the last to leave the showers. In his mind, he reflected the day. He was curious to just find one other gay guy at camp, and now he was uncovering hoards that seemed to be nicely established without him. Kageyama was admittedly not the most tactful person. When he rounded the corner out of the showers to see Daichi putting his shoes into his locker, he couldn’t help it escaping his mouth; “Is everyone here gay? I keep hearing people talk about volleyball when it’s obvious they aren’t talking about volleyball.”

 

To Kageyama’s surprise. Daichi looked stricken. 

 

“To be honest, it’s kind of a thing.” Daichi coughed awkwardly, “To you know, let some tension out. Together.” 

•

 

Kageyama found himself following Daichi to a separate locker room. It was a few gyms down and a bit smaller than the ones they had been occupying with everyone else. In it’s favor, it had a television, couches, a few beds, and some game consoles. It was half locker room and half man cave. Akaashi was sitting on a couch shaped like an L, with one arm hanging out the open window behind him. Kuroo was laying down in the floor between the couches, it seemed like a bed palette was set up there. He was shirtless with Bokuto resting his head on his midsection. They all seemed blissfully comfortable.

 

“Sawamura-san, we’ve been waiting on you,” Kuroo called from his lounged position on the ground. It took a beat before he turned his head and looked at the two boys entering the room. When he realized an extra person, Kuroo’s sly smile appeared. 

 

“Please tell me the virgin is playing?” Kuroo called from his lounged position. Kageyama felt the red on his cheeks.

 

“No, he is only watching. I’m not throwing him into a panther’s cage just yet,” Daichi walked over and sat on the couch across from Akaashi. 

 

Kageyama became aware of an odd smell. It took a second to notice the burning paper in Akaashi’s hand. Kageyama wasn’t very keen on those kind of things, but he could identify a blunt when he saw one. Akaashi held a lighter up to one end, with care, rotating the blunt as he lightly sucked air to makes sure it was lit completely and evenly. 

 

“Is he okay being around deviants like us?” Akaashi levelly asked as smoke escaped his mouth. Kageyama wasn’t tempted to hit it, but he was admittedly very interested in the way Akaashi exhaled. It was pretty sexy. Before Kageyeama could open his mouth, Akaashi was sucking another inhale.

 

“You can just act like I’m not even here if you want,” Kageyama croaked out. Bokuto sat up off Kuroo’s stomach to take the blunt form Akaashi’s hand. After a long inhale, he pulled Kuroo up close to his face by pinching his chin. Kuroo opened his mouth into a small O and let Bokuto blow smoke directly into his mouth. With barely an inch between them, after the last puff of smoke reached Kuroo’s lips, Bokuto crashed his lips down onto the other’s. Their kiss was rough, and Bokuto held his hand away from their bodies so the ash wouldn’t fall into the sheets as he slightly rotated his head to suck on Kuroo’s tongue. 

 

Akaashi took the blunt out of Bokuto’s hand before the boys broke apart. He hit it twice, turning to blow the smoke out the window. By the time he handed it back to Bokuto, the two had split their kiss apart and Kageyama took a seat next to Daichi on the couch. Bokuto was laying between Kuroo’s legs as he took two hits himself. 

 

Kuroo seemed to take a huge inhale when it was passed to him next, and Kageyama remembered the one time he tried a clove cigarette and felt the burn in the back of his throat for an hour after. He wasn’t feeling particularly cool, but then again it was better than laying in his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling and jerking off after a day full of watching all these ridiculously attractive volleyball players being handsy with each other. 

 

“I love high Kuroo. I’ve missed him,” Bokuto announced as Kuroo exhaled smoke in his face. 

 

“You only like when I smoke because I get horny as hell,” Kuroo quipped. 

 

“Exactly,” Bokuto replied with a sparkling smile, “Akaashi, is that almost out? I wanna get started.”

 

“Eh, maybe one more hit. Here,” Akaashi handed the weed off. For the first time since Kageyama entered the room, Akaashi met his eyes. “In simplest terms, Kuroo’s a cockslut and Bokuto has the most energy. Usually, they go a round or two on their own before I get involved. Daichi fucks Kuroo too, sometimes. You’re welcome to sit back and watch. Bokuto would probably suck you off if you asked him,” Akaashi informed the newbie like he was reading the front page news.

 

“I think I’ll stick just watching,” Kageyama replied. Kuroo and Bokuto had put out the blunt at some point and had began making out again. Kageyama could feel his growing interest as he watched the two bodies grind against each other. 

 

“That’s good, too. Kuroo likes being watched anyway,” Daichi provided. 

 

“Sawamura-san, why are you acting so removed? I doubt you’re not getting inside tonight,” Kuroo said as Bokuto pulled away from his mouth to kiss on his neck. 

 

“That kind of blatant badgering is proof you are horny as hell when you’re high,” Daichi remarked. 

 

Everyone was still fully dressed when Bokuto began pulling down Kuroo’s sweatpants and boxers. The first thing Kageyama noticed was that Kuroo was very tan but didn’t have any tan lines. The second thing he noticed was that he was decently thick and uncircumcised. Bokuto immediately put his hand on it, jerking easily and leaning close to kiss the skin at Kuroo’s jaw. 

 

“During our match today, all I good think about was eating your ass,” Bokuto asked as he broke off his kisses and cupped Kuroo’s ass, “Did your shorts get shorter this year?” 

 

“Dude, do you think I’ve gotten taller?” Kuroo asked as he turned around. Kageyama was fully hard just looking at Kuroo on all fours, knees spread extra far apart in waiting. 

 

“No, I think your ass has just gotten bigger,” Bokuto remarked, giving Kuroo’s ass firm squeeze. When Kuroo gave an inviting wiggle of his hips, Bokuto brought his right hand down quick with a spank. “This really is your best side, you know.” 

 

Kageyama thought something about Bokuto still being fully clothed made it even hotter when his face was buried in Kuroo’s ass. There was a hand on each ass cheek pulling them apart as Bokuto’s tongue dove inside. After a minute of Kuroo’s whimpers, Bokuto slipped down to suck on the inside of Kuroo’s thighs. As he sucked with enough intensity to leave a hickey on the underside of his ass, Bokuto brought his hand around to the front of his partner to jerk Kuroo off. He moved his hand slowly, allowing his thumb to rub across in the perfect way to make Kuroo groan. 

 

“All you gotta do is ask, bro,” Bokuto said, moving a half inch closer to Kuroo’s balls and sucking on the skin. 

 

“God, go back to rimming me,” Kuroo didn’t hesitate to respond and add another, “Please.”

 

Bokuto didn’t move his hand from jerking Kuroo’s cock as he licked his way from the thigh, to lightly suck on Kuroo’s balls, and then lick across the needy hole. Kageyama knew Bokuto was going deep with his tongue when Kuroo’s moansturned to a long whine and his knees slipped even father apart. The grip on Kuroo’s hip tightened as he tried to buck against Bokuto’s penetrating tongue. 

 

“You can take care of that, you know,” Daichi said, nudging Kageyama’s arm. So, he was noticeably hard. _Whatever._

 

“I’ve never heard anyone make sounds like that,” Kageyama said, palming himself over his gym shorts. He was glad he had permission, but he wasn’t quite ready to pull himself out of his boxers just yet. 

 

“Are you thinking twice about fucking him? They are kinda open about sharing each other, it’s okay,” Daichi provided. Kageyama watched him shove down his shorts and pull out his dick. It was thicker than Kageyama imagined, and he almost moaned out loud. God, he was so hard for his own captain right now. 

 

“Are you going to?” Kageyama inquired back. Honestly, Kageyama was thinking how badly he wanted to see Kuroo take what Daichi was currently displaying. 

 

“Yeah, I’m thinking I might,” Daichi answered. Kageyama decided it was time to take off his shorts and underwear. As soon as he discarded them, Kuroo let out a bellowing groan and got his attention. Bokuto had two fingers inside his hole and was slipping his tongue next to his fingers as they scissored and dipped. By the noises Kageyama was hearing, it was safe to assume Bokuto was hitting Kuroo’s prostate dead on with every motion. 

 

“Shit, don’t stop,” Kuroo moaned as Bokuto took his mouth off his hole, so he could slip a third finger inside. As Kuroo bucked against his fingers, Bokuto brought his mouth down to suck on Kuroo’s balls. 

 

“Akaashi, are you watching?,” Bokuto said with a grin as he increased the speed of his hand jerking Kuroo off. Akaashi was watching. And he had a hand down his pants. Kageyama could tell he wasn’t jerking himself off yet, just palming his erection. Bokuto pulled his fingers out of Kuroo completely and with all the enthusiasm he had, dove back into eating Kuroo out. He let out a scream and everyone in the room came to the same conclusion: Bokuto was going to town with his tongue and Kuroo wasn’t lasting much longer.

 

“I’m the best at eating your ass, aren’t I, Kuroo?” Bokuto’s voice held the same confidence it had on the court. In a weird way, it was sexy to Kageyama for dirty talk to sound so brash.

 

“Be real loud, let them know how much you love when I’m buried in there, okay?” Bokuto boasted. He slipped his left hand up along Kuroo’s thigh, grabbing at Kuroo’s ass before planting a spank on the cheek. His other arm was wrapped around the muscular thighs, keeping Kuroo from collapsing, while his hand stroking his cock steadily. Kuroo’s hips bucked shamelessly, as his knees spread apart even farther. Spread so far, Kuroo could nearly buck his cock against the sheets below for friction, but Bokuto’s arm was too strong for him to budge any further down. 

 

When Kuroo came, his moans seemed loud enough to wake people in the dead of night two towns over.Kageyama’s mouth was agape. Bokuto’s arms released their hold and Kuroo slid forward, burying his head in his arms. The lower half of his body seemed incapable of holding itself up without Bokuto’s arms, and his legs laid apart as he caught his breath.

 

“Akaashi, do you care to do the prepping?” Kuroo said after a moment, “The lube is in my gym bag.”

 

Bokuto let out a loud breath. “I love watching Akashi prep your ass for my cock.”

 

“I know. That’s why I said it,” Kuroo gave a sly smile as he crawled over to where Akaashi had sat down. “Could I suck you at the same time, like 69?” 

 

“Yeah,” Akaashi responded as he finished undressing. Kageyama bit the inside of his lip. For all he knew, the three in the floor had forgotten about his entire existence in the moment, but he was raptured. Explicit videos on websites never got him this hard, that’s for sure. Akaashi Keiji naked was something Kageyema knew he was going to be jerking off to for at least 5 years. He felt a serious heat in his throat watching Kuroo and Akaashi make out. Kuroo’s finger’s gripped black hair as their tongues brushed outside their mouths. Their kisses were dirty like that, probably, Kageyama thought, for Bokuto. It didn't matter, they all received the show.  

 

“Lay down,” Kuroo instructed into Akaashi’s neck as he pulled off from sucking harshly to make a bruise. 

 

With Akashi laying down, Kuroo positioned himself on top. He brought his ass right up to Akaashi’s face and lowered his head down to Akaashi’s hard cock. 

 

“Ay, Kuroo. See if you can make him come before he gets done prepping you,” Bokuto interjected, as he began undressing. 

 

With that giving him initiative, Kuroo took Akaashi’s entire length with a single bob of his head. Akaashi moaned as his hips bucked with jolt. Wasting no time, Kuroo’s tongue worked with skill. Akaashi took the moment Kuroo pulled off to spit to use. Starting with two fingers, Akaashi slid the lubed digits in with force. Kageyama became keenly aware that Bokuto was already hard again. As Akaashi’s fingers slid in and out, Bokuto was groaning palming at his erection. He was undressed now and looked incredibly eager to touch. His hands looked cramped in anticipation. 

 

“Make it three fingers and fuck my face,” Kuroo instructed, adding more spit. Akaashi agreed with the most excitement Kageyama had seen him display all night. Kuroo managed to deep throat Akaashi’s wild thrusts without complaint as both ends received a rough treatment. Kuroo wasn't shy about the spit trail running from his mouth or his muffled gags. Part of the show. After a while, Kuroo started rocking back and forth, and Kageyama became aware that Kuroo had taken back control. Once Kuroo brought a hand to fondle his balls, Akaashi’s hands became unable to do their job. Akaashi grabbed the ass still positioned in his face, as he came in Kuroo’s mouth with a groan. 

 

Kuroo stayed on his hands and knees to crawl over to Bokuto, who pulled him into a tongue heavy kiss immediately. 

 

“I fucking love watching you two,” Bokuto grunted as his hands grabbed at Kuroo’s ass between sloppy kisses,”I love tasting him on you too.”

 

“So, you going to fuck me now or what?” Kuroo asked as he slipped out of Bokuto’s embrace. He positioned himself with his ass in the air. With an inviting arch of his back, Kuroo enticed his prey closer.Bokuto answered the call with haste, and in a second he was pressed behind Kuroo. Kageyama could clearly see the faint smile on Kuroo’s face when Bokuto’s cock pressed between his cheeks.

 

“God, you feel like heaven,” Bokuto announced as he slid inside. He didn’t seem to have any qualms about the volume of his voice. All of his comments rang through the room like announcements. Kageyama suddenly came to the realization that he had been watching in such rapture that he was neglecting his own dick. Watching Bokuto’s hips snap forward, bringing the two bodies into each other with rattling smacks, Kageyama tried to match the pace with his hand.

 

“Those fucking shorts, man, had me thinking about this all damn day,” Bokuto shared. 

 

Kuroo’s head whipped back, “Dude, I totally _thought_ you had a boner during the 2nd practice match. You totally did, didn’t you?”

 

Amazingly, Bokuto’s hips kept their pace as he continued in his conversational tone, “Oh yeah, dude. You’re so hot.” 

 

A smirk creeped on Kuroo’s face. Seemingly gaining ambition, he began rocking his body back to meet Bokuto’s thrusts. Sweat was beginning to sprinkle Bokuto’s brow, and as he wiped it with the back of his hand, he decidedly pulled both arms above his head. “C’mon. How bad you want it? Fuck yourself back on it,” Bokuto challenged, ceasing the movement of his hips.

 

Apparently, he said the exact right thing. Kuroo parted his knees farther, getting in a more comfortable position. It also helped make his ass look even more spectacular as it swallowed Bokuto’s cock. With a languid movement of his hips, Kuroo set a deliciously slow pace. Kageyama groaned. Kuroo was putting on the most erotic show he’d ever seen in his life. 

 

“Keep that up and I’m not going to last,” Bokuto commented, not sounding upset about the fact. 

 

Kicking his pace up a notch, Kuroo’s hips worked with the air of an expert. Within moments, Bokuto became unable to hold his stagnant position. Bringing a hand to the middle of Kuroo’s back, with a gentle press he communicated Kuroo to bring change the angle quickly. Getting on his elbows, Kuroo adjusted his ass up again for Bokuto’s control. Once Bokuto took the reigns, it didn’t take long for his hips to sputter. Holding Kuroo down and bucking his hips sporadically, Bokuto came with a moan. 

 

“Get over here, I’m next,” Daichi muttered. Kageyama thought he looked a little wild. Lust driven and yet serious, Daichi’s face of security didn’t falter even when Kuroo made his way to the couch and straddled his hips. 

 

“You’re going to be slipping in while Bokuto’s cum is still warm,” Kuroo added before he lowered himself onto Daichi’s thick cock. Daichi was sitting much closer to Kageyama, and the proximity was getting to him. Seeing Kuroo’s blissed out face riding his captain brought him overboard. Kageyama found himself incapable of stifling a moan as he came in his fist. 

 

“Maybe someday you’ll graduate to participation. Looks like you need a little practice before then, but that’s what training camp is for. Practice with the best to be the best,” Kuroo smugly added as he addressed Kageyama’s unraveling. Kuroo worked his hips down as he talked. 

 

“You’re sounding pretty smug for someone who is about to come,” Daichi gruffly added.

 

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Kuroo questioned, but he quickly got his reply. Daichi leaned forward, sending a lick over one of Kuroo’s nipples and a light nip before placing his hands on Kuroo’s hips to control the action completely and fucking him in earnest. 

 

“Ah fuck,” Kuroo groaned as his head tilted back, “So fucking good.”

 

“You gonna come just from my dick, yeah?” Daichi egged, spreading his own thighs apart. Kuroo’s body bounced mercilessly along with Daichi’s rapid thrusts. Kuroo’s cries confirmed to the boys watching that Daichi was hammering his prostate with every stroke. 

 

“Oh God,” Kuroo’s voice called out in a whine, “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.”

 

Kuroo came with an extended moan. Daichi’s hips kept their motion steady, fucking him through it as his cock spurted white moisture across his abs. 

 

“Good boy, Kuroo,” Daichi praised. Kuroo’s eyes were noticeably lower, still dizzy from his orgasm as Daichi decidedly began fucking him with all intentions of getting off soon. 

 

“Gonna give your ass what it wants, yeah? You want another load in your ass, Kuroo?” Daichi asked in a voice Kageyama had never heard before. He was rattled at how sexy he found the strength from authority in Daichi’s tone. 

 

“God, yes,” Kuroo replied. Daichi’s breath quickened as his Kuroo began rocking along to his motions. As his tired face began creeping into a smile again, Kageyama reasoned Kuroo’s pleasure was from feeling Daichi’s release inside him. 

 

Slipping off Daichi’s lap, Kageyama could see the slickness between Kuroo’s cheeks and the tint of red from repeated attention. 

 

“Get on your back, I’m not done with you yet,” Bokuto requested. Only spurred on by Daichi’s turn, Bokuto was back on top of Kuroo in lightning speed. Kuroo positioned himself in the floor on his back, holding his knees apart with all knowledge of how delicious the sight would be to his partner. 

 

“God, you are _so_ hot,” Bokuto said, making it sound just as enthusiastic as the first time. Slipping his dick back inside with a groan, Bokuto’s energy appeared recharged from his earlier turn. Kageyama could see why Akaashi didn’t try to handle him on his own. 

 

“Can you feel it inside? Yours and Daichi’s cum?” Kuroo asked. 

 

Bokuto let out a groan. 

 

“You’re filthy,” Bokuto remarked in awe. He grabbed Kuroo’s legs and put them over his shoulders, lifting Kuroo’s hips off the ground. Bokuto kept his eyes on Kuroo’s sweat covered face contorting in pleasure. 

 

_So this his how the best high school athletes in Japan fuck_ Kageyama thought as he watched two of most muscular boys he knew manhandle each other. They certainly made sex look athletic. Bokuto’s shoulders were broad and muscular. Kuroo’s long, tan legs looked even sexier when they were around Bokuto’s frame. Kageyama was helplessly hard again. 

 

“Let me give you a hand,” Akaashi said, and within a moment he was off the couch and getting behind Kuroo. Bokuto dropped one of Kuroo’s legs and the three adjusted quickly so Akaashi could sit behind Kuroo. As Bokuto regained his pace, Akaashi started kissing on Kuroo’s down neck. 

 

“This is your favorite place, right? Inbetween the two of us?,” Akaashi spoke into Kuroo’s neck. 

 

Kageyama could see a hickey was starting to appear already. It was low, but not nearly as discreet as it should have been for the first day of camp. 

 

“There’s a first year watching you get passed around like a slut, did you forget that?” Akaashi kept his voice low, “You’re about to have three loads in your ass, do you feel any shame?”

 

Kuroo keened as Akaashi’s hand drifted and began teasing his nipple. 

 

“Kuroo, you know you get so tight when Akaashi talks dirty to you. You really are filthy,” Bokuto remarked with a chuckle. 

 

Kageyama thought he heard Kuroo try to get out a “shut-up” before his words were wrecked by a moan. Akaashi had moved down to stroking Kuroo’s cock. The leg not being held by Bokuto jerked. Bokuto was smiling radiantly, seemingly in awe whenever Akaashi got a reaction out of Kuroo. 

 

Akaashi’s hand moved deftly, and it wasn’t long until a groan tore through Kuroo’s throat again. Akaashi continued his motion until speckles of white freckled over Kuroo’s abs. His head felt lax, and he dropped back on Akaashi with even more of his weight. Bokuto fucked him through it, audibly breathing much harder now that Kuroo had come for the third time. The same awestruck glow was on his face. 

 

Bokuto broke easily as Kuroo’s tired head was lifted by Akaashi’s hand into a deep french kiss. Bokuto let out an unabashed moan as he came. 

 

The three bodies slumped together in a sweaty pile. Bokuto’s labored breathing did little to hide the fact he was still smiling. 

 

As he watched Akaashi extract his body from the others and pull boxers on, Kageyama became acutely aware that he was still going back to his sleeping bag with a hard-on. At least, he thought, he had tremendously expanded his masturbation fantasy material.  

**Author's Note:**

> i can honestly say i've been wanting to write this for a while. 
> 
> bokuto/akaashi/kuroo is my ot3 i can't get enough of them. i thought about making this a series of hook-ups at camp, but we will see what happens. 
> 
> i hope kageyama didn't seem misplaced, i just like his innocence as a backdrop for the older boys that have grown into healthy happy gay relationships uwu 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](iwaizummi.tumblr.com).


End file.
